Over the Year
by l i p s a r e m o v i n g
Summary: Zach has had a messed up life, with a dead mom & a alcoholic dad that has been arrested, Joe Solomon takes in Zach as part of his family where Zach meet Cammie, a girl that plays it to safe for his taste, but with a whole year, parties, tickle fights, and dares will Zach be able dare I say - love? More importantly will Cammie be able to break his wall that he has build?
1. CH 01

❝ _and he drank away his nightmares, pain, and sorrow away._❞

**CH. 01 Glass Bottle**

**November (pay attention to the months)**

I wrapped my lips around the cold glass bottle that always makes me forget _everything_ and at the same time feeling _nothing_. As I took in the scene that was happening right in front of my eyes. The police spread my dad's leg and cuffed him. All the time his beady eyes followed my every single move. And all the words he said to me hit me like a punch in the gut.

_You are worthless. _

_You are a drunk ass kid_

_You are not loved _

_You are the reason your mom died _

_You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, _You, ________________________________

I lifted my beer bottle and raised it to my dad and smirked back at him as I brought it once again to my lips, the cops either not caring that I was drinking or taking pity of me of a father that beat me. They roughly shoved him inside the police car, and I felt of a twinge of satisfaction now he just needs a million more hits and we _might_ be even then.

After they seemed to have settled things over with my dad a young police officer came walking towards me and all I could think at that moment was. . . she had a nice body. I smirked at her as I gulped the last drink inside the glass bottle and set it aside.

"Zachary Goode your dad will be put in jail and will need you to testify . . . "

I saw as her thin lips moved up. . . down . . . up down. . . yet I didn't here a word she said soon my gaze left her lips and traveled down her body as I took in the tight black shirt and oh those pants. . .

I felt someone smack me upside down the head and as a reflex I jumped up and let my fist fly as I heard a loud _smack _come from the person I punched, to late did I notice that an officer was the person that hit me. The other cops seemed to forget all about the paperwork and seem to pay attention to the messed up kid - me.

"Wow, kid," said one of the officer as he put a hand on my shoulder on instinct I flinched and pulled away, he seemed to notice and gave me a forced smile.

"That kid got you good didn't he, Mike?" He asked to the officer I punched who was nursing a bloody nose.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "Bloody to good."

Some officer helped up Mike and handed him a tissue I pretty sure if I was just another kid I would be in the back of their car next to my dad, but I guess under the circumstance I guess they're willing to let this one time slide.

"Look here kid - "

"I am not a damn kid! My name is Goode. Zach Goode get it right." I growled as I went inside my house.

I need another drink from that glass bottle.

I rummaged through the fridge as I looked for it, and I knew that some officer were watching my every move but I didn't take notice - or at lest pretend not to. I saw one last beer that was hiding between the rotten tomatoes and expired milk.

_Greedy bastard._

Hid the last beer good, but not good enough. With pride that I got the last drink, and opened it with my teeth a skill I learned. I turned and faced the cops I smirked at the women that I was checking out and tipped the drink to her as I took a long sip and as I looked beneath my eyelashes I saw their shocked expressions making me smirk even more.

"That's it." I heard a police officer grumbled and before I could even put down the glass bottle it was knocked out of my mouth making the contents spill all over me.

"What the hell?" I screamed as I pulled my wet T-shirt away from my body, I slam down the bottle on the beat up table.

"Listen here _kid_, I know you have a rough time, but now isn't the time to start giving us some attitude you have taken custody of Joe Solomon since you have no relatives -"

At this I snort, "You been I have no relatives that _want _me, or their died."

He ignored my comment and kept on talking, "Even though he is not a relative he is an old friend of your dad he is willing to take you in for the year in hopes of changing your ways and -"

"WOW, wow calm yourself for a minute did you just say that he will be taking me in for a WHOLE year? The hell? I'm turning 18 in 3 months!" I screamed as I slammed my fist down on my table forgetting about that glass bottle.

"Listen here, Goode, and listen good you are still 17 and I don't want to here any excuses about you not wanting to go. IT. IS. NOT. AN. OPTION." he said and with each word he screamed at me little of his spit would hit my face.

I opened my mouth then closed. . . opened it again and closed once again. I was left speechless. This wasn't like me Zachary Goode was a guy that knew how to have fun at party and could get you the best beer at a cheep price.

I sigh with defeat I choose what battles to fight I know this one is a lost cause.

"So where does this Joe Solomon live at?" I asked as I walked out of my house that stop being my home the moment my mom died.

And I couldn't be any happier at the moment that I'll never see that house again with that forgotten glass bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>FOLLOW ME IG : marie_bff15<strong>

**FOLLOW WATTPAD : WinterPlace**

**So usually a chapter will start with a small qoute (which come up with.) and if it say's he/him/his/boy then you'll know that this chapter will be Zach's POV if the chapter starts with her/she then it's in Cammie's POV **


	2. CH 02

Dedicated to **lovewords **because she made my day with your review and how you detailed it was.

❝he_ wanted feel something more - something a glass bottle can't make you feel._❞

**CH. 02 Virginia **

"Fucking, Virginia." I grumbled for the millionth time, I regretted not changing my beer stained shirt when I had the chance, I probably looked like I pee myself. . . on shirt. The weather here wasn't so different from California but it was still colder.

"I told you to pack a sweater." replied Charles a social worker.

"I'm sorry I was trying to make a dramatic exit alright?" I snapped as I folded my muscular arms around myself, and climbed inside his car.

He chuckled to himself as he turned the car on and I practically smashed my face close to the heater, as I rubbed my hands together to relax my stiff muscles from the cold. "fucking Virginia." I mumbled once again once I was warm enough to lay back on my seat. Charles was a person that enjoyed the silence while driving. I aimlessly looked outside as different size and color houses popped up. Soon the houses became fancier with brand new cars parked outside.

"Uh, Charles this family you're taking me do they have money?" I asked as I stared in awe outside in one of this fancy house I person came out of their house. . . and they looked vaguely familiar.

"Charles is that. . . no it can't be! IS THAT - "

"Get, used to kid a lot of famous people live around here." chuckled Charles as he took a sharp left I soon rolled down the window before they got out of view as I shoved my head out the car I took a deep breath preparing my scream

"I love you! You are my id-"

Again I was interrupted my Charles as he grabbed the back of my shirt and shoved me back inside the car. Not before bumping my head on the roof of the car.

"Ouch!" I screeched as I clutched my head I felt a bump about to form and I groaned even louder

"Get used to seeing famous people her _without _making a complete idiot of yourself." said Charles and I could tell by Charles face that he was holding in a laugh.

"Whatever." I mumbled as I crossed my arms and slouched in chair, "Are we there yet?"

Just as those words escaped my mouth Charles parked in front of a black gate.

I looked through the gate as Charles talked to the security informing them who we are, the house was 2 story high house and even though it wasn't tall in size it made up the width of it, before I could look more into it the gates open as I Charles drove in and parked in the drive

"Come on, kid, they're waiting for us." Charles said as he unbuckled his seat belt and step out of the car me following close behind him. He pressed on the doorbell and the design that decorated the doorbell looked more expansive than Charles car. Soon a middle-aged men open the door wearing a black uniform.

"Mr. Solomon and his family have waited follow me." He said and not even waiting for our answer he turned on his heel and left leaving us no option but to follow him. He led us to what looked like the living room and he led us around it where to long doors were he opened it for us and nodded at us.

Charles and I both slowly walked in as I heard chaos coming from.

"-But MOM! I don't know why we have to dress up! He probably is some druggie and wanting to take advantage of how dad is helping -"

"Cameron don't be so cynical." Snapped what I could guess was her mom.

At that moment I wanted to grab that girl pretty curls and slam her face on the ground - I am not a druggie. And I would have if it weren't from how everybody was now staring at me. A man with bright blue eyes was sitting next to a blond women who was the one that hushed _this Cameron._ I turned my gaze to the girl and noticed how hot she looked with her white strapless dress that reached her knees.

I saw her cheeks flush a deep red color that looked on her she probably got embarrassed since I heard her talk behind my back yet she didn't lower her gaze or looked away.

_Feisty, huh?_

I smirked at her forgetting about the famous person and everything - which shocked me since only my glass bottle could only do that.

Soon I had to break my gaze when I felt an over size leech latched on to my leg.

"What the hell?" I asked as I notice a little blond kid was the over-size leech, "Get off me kid!" I shook my leg trying to get him off with no success.

The kid didn't even notice my distaste as he looked up at me and grinned showing all his teeth, "You're my new buddy!" He squealed

"Ted get over her, leave poor Zach alone." admonished his mom

"But mooooom," he said looking at her but not letting go, "He's my new buddy." And his grip on my leg tighten.

"Theodore get over here, _now._" she said again

With a resigned sigh he slowly loosened his grip and trudge his way back to where his mom and dad where and I noticed that the little kid was wearing a suit a tie! A SUIT AND TIE! I felt a little embarrassed that the little kid was more well dressed than me.

"Zach nice to meet you I'm Joe, my wife Rachel, my daughter Cameron - "

"Cammie, dad, just Cammie." Cammie mumbled as her cheeks turned a bright red again

Joe ignored her and kept on talking, "And this is Theodore."

"But since you're going to be my buddy you can call me Theo or Ted or Theodore if you want or Buddy Ted or -"

"Ok that's enough Ted." Rachel said as she bent down and fixed Ted's crocked tie. She stood back up and smiled an apologetic smile at me.

"Well this is Zach and if you guys have any questions you know where you can find me." Charles said as he patted my back and left me with this unknown people.

"So Zach what would you like to do?" Rachel asked as she broke the awkward silence.

"Uh can I just go to sleep the ride from Cali to Virginia has been exhausted." I said as I scratch my neck

"Oh OH! I'll show him his room mommy!" squealed Theo as he tugged on his mom dress.

"No sweetheart, it's already your bedtime, Cammie will be nice enough to show him, right Cameron." Rachel said

"Actually mom I have somewhere to be. . ." Cammie said as she smiled and walked towards the way probably to leave soon.

"It is not a request Cameron." said Joe before she could even step outside like Theo with a resigned sigh she turned towards me and glared.

"Follow me Pee Boy." She snapped as she turned away.

"Cameron be nice!" yelled Rachel, "Or you will not be going to that bone fire party."

At this my ears perked, "A party?" I asked as I turned to face Rachel

"Yes, why Zach would you like to go also if you aren't to tired?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed at the same time Cammie said "NO!"

Rachel obviously ignoring Cammie smiled at me, "Will we bought you some cloths, Cammie will wait will you get ready and then she'll drive you to the party."

"Cammie will do no such thing!" said Cammie

"Or Cammie could get Ted ready for bed and not go to the party at all." snapped Joe

Oh the Mom and Dad power. . . how I missed those moments I quickly stop thinking about it I need a glass bottle.

"Come on Zachary." she said as she walked away and showed me the way once we reached my room she waited patiently as I took a shower and changed into a pair of black designer jeans and a grey, long sleeve shirt with black vans. Wow they got everything the right size. I grabbed my phone and wallet and shoved down my pockets my hair still wet from the shower, I saw some perfume and sprayed it on not too much to suffocate which ever girl I would nail in this party but enough for her to stay entrance.

"Hurry up, Zach I don't have all your time." snapped Cammie from outside - so much for being patient.

"Let's go." I said as I opened the door and stepped outside

"Wow wow their hot pants." Cammie said as she put her hands on my chest to stop me, "They are some ground rules that have to be set."

I smirked, she's to innocent, "Ok but if you wanted to touch my abs you have to go," I clutch her hands as I lowered them to my abs, and got closer to her so my breath fanned her face and close enough to notice some freckles, "Lower."

I visibly saw her gulp as she pulled her hands away as I just burned her.

"We will talk in the car." she mumbled as she once again turned away and ran down the stares.

I smirked at her retreating back.

_Oh this just got a lot more interesting._

* * *

><p><strong>GO FOLLOW ME ON IG : marie_bff15<strong>

**GO FOLLOW ME ON WATTPAD : WinterPlace**


	3. Favor for Favor

_**Wattpad Name :**_ WinterPlace

_**Wattpad stories :** _Perfectly Imperfect & Forgetting us

*Anger fan stares at me to explain*

OKAY. I know I know but I am doing this AGAIN because - well because I can!

Tbh the story I first started writing Till Death Do Us Part was so. . . cliche. Like I was surprised I got positive feedback but anyway I deleted because I really didn't feel the love towards that story.

But I am writing another 2 stories WHICH AREN'T CLICHE!

And I was hoping if you guys can check it out.

You know how it works comment and vote (on Wattpad story) then PM on Fanfiction and inform me and I'll owe you favor

**BEWARE**

Once you ask for your favor what ever it is well probably be up on the Decemeber 20th-ish or on the 1st week of January since it will be Christmas then New Years.

So yeah I leave you now to go update stories


	4. CH 03

**GO BACK TO** _Favor For Favor_

**"** _and then _she _came along._ **"**

**CH . 03 Trouble**

Trouble.

Zachary Goode practically came with a bow on his head and I stamp spelling TROUBLE and warning you stay away, but those green cat-like eye, lips, and even his smirk lured you towards him almost making you take a chance.

Almost.

I am probably the most safest girl ever. I am the girl that brings a bottle of water to a bonfire party in case of dehydration. DeeDee managed to convince her boyfriend, Josh, to let me come and I was freaking out. Yes I am talking about knees wobbling, sweating palms, and wanting to turn the car around.

"Jeez, women, it's just a bonfire party you're acting like a freshman on her first day in a party." Zach says as he finally breaks the silence

"What? No. No. No. I have gone to tons of parties. LOADS. L-like you have no idea how hard I party! I am practically a legend in those party. Pfft they should be happy I am even going to this lame bonfire party." I stuttered

_Crap! Can he see through my facade?_

His laugh answered her question.

"You never been to a party have you?" Zach asked between wheezes of laughs

"I have too!" I squeaked and inwardly cringe how high and defensive my voice came out

"Don't worry, doll, I'll make this unforgettable for you."

"No, first of all don't call me doll. Second I don't want this night to be unforgettable I just want to be a nice night out." I said as I parked the car and got out.

"Honey, I have been to many bonfire parties and from personal experience this type of parties you won't remember as a 'nice night out'" Zach said making quotation marks around my words

"No Zach listen." I said as I grabbed his hand and I found myself wanting to rub my thumb in circular motions on his hands they weren't soft they were harsh as if he worked hard they were strong and velvety at the same time.

"You know, babe, if you just wanted to hold my hand all you had to do is ask." Zach said smirking as he saw be blush in an unattractive red blush.

I dropped his hands as if it burned me.

"Look just pretend I don't know you and you don't know me okay? I know you have this whole cliché aurora about being a bad boy and I don't want you to tarnish my reputation with yours." I said straight forward

A lot of people hated and loved my for my straightforwardness I never beat around the bush as student president in our school I had to be like that. Or how I hear them whisper behind my back "cold-hearted bitch".

"Jeez, sweetheart, aren't you a sunshine." Zach said and I saw I flash of hurt in his eyes before his facade was back on something I noticed about him.

"Look just stay away from me you're just trouble and I don't want to be in any part of it." I firmly stated as I looked into his green eyes

"Whatever." He said as he turned away from and headed towards the party mumbling "bitch." when he thought I didn't hear.

_Great another person that thinks me as a bitch._

I rubbed my face and headed towards the party it was now or never. I took timid steps as I headed towards the party stopping now and then to give myself a pep talk.

_Ugh._

I was procrastinating long enough I needed to get this over as the smell of sweat, beer, and ocean hit me all at once and I notice 3 things immediately.

1 - I looked out-of-place with what I thought was a short dress that was just above my knees when other girls where in bikini and since we where close to the beach I can see why they brought bikinis but come on! It was practically freezing if you weren't grinding with some guy or next to the fire.

2 - I was standing like a lonely loser while people where in their own 3.

3 - Zach was the life of the party.

Yes. Zach had been here barely 5 minutes and he had 10 girls in each side of him gushing running their long and perfect nails up and down his chest some even going as far as putting their hands down his shirt just watching all the girls being wrapped around Zach's pinkie made me blush and get angry.

No I wasn't angry jealous. Far beyond that actually. I was mad because I was obvious Zach was only using them. If Zach would have asked them to jump they would probably answered : "How high?"

I saw Zach flick his hand motioning to cooler that contained beer and 5 girls raced over to get him another one.

**WHAT THE HELL?**

I walked up towards him he can't just do that! Before whatever 'luck' girl got him the beer I snatched it out of her hands.

"Leave. Everyone." I commanded my voice indicating I was not to be messed with. I was not the head cheerleader or the most popular girl. But being president at our school had its benefits - I could make their lives a living hell.

Once they left murmuring the occasional "bitch" as they did so. Like if you are going to insult me give me some creative insult.

"You can't boss people around just like that Zach. You aren't a king around him." I snapped once again getting to the point

"Look, Barbie, I am just doing what you asked for I don't know you and you don't know me either. So know I am asking you - no I am telling you stay the fuck away from me." Zach said surprising me as he once again walked away from me.

Before I could talk to him more I squeal pierced my ears

"Cammie! You made it!" DeeDee squealed once again as she wrapped her long arms around me and squeezed the life out of me.

"Well if it isn't Cameron Morgan at one of _my_ parties." I heard a velvety voice said making me stand straighter

"Hello, Josh." I say

"Cammie don't be such a prude." He says as he wraps he arms around me and pulls me into he arms, "You look beautiful tonight."

I turn my face to see if DeeDee is seeing and hearing this but then I notice that her eyes are glassy and she keeps on swaying even with no music on. I pull away from Josh embrace and turn to DeeDee.

"You alright D?" I asked as I try to hold her up before she falls on the sand.

"Perfectly fine." she slurs and I know any moment know she'll be known down and snoring.

"Come on I'll take you home." I said I know can't leave Zach here but from the girls he has cling on his arms I am sure he'll find his way around.

"What? No. You just got here. I'll tell one of my friends to take her home - Dillon take DeeDee home." Josh says as he motions for him to pick her up.

"You owe me big time." He grunts as he throws DeeDee over his shoulder which I am surprised since he's so short and well short.

"Are you sure she'll get home safely?" I ask him as I watch Dillon put her inside the car.

"Yes, ma'am. Come dance with me." Josh said as he grabs my arm and leads me towards the sweaty bodies grinding away.

"I'm not so sure. . ." I mumble as I resist from him taking me anywhere near them

"Come on Cams. I don't bite. . . hard." He says wiggling his eyebrows at me making me laugh and follow him. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me towards his hard chest as I rest on his chest feeling the strong sound of his heart beating.

_This is wrong. So so so so wrong. _

I keep repeating this over and over but it seems like my body has a different view of things as it relaxes more into Josh's chest.

"You smell good." he mumbles into my ear making my little hairs on my neck stand up as I feel his lips leave soft kisses, "And you taste good too." He says as I feel his tongue on my neck.

I gasp as I push him away things were going to far off I had to stop things. DeeDee is my friend. I could do this to her

"No." I say as I stop him from pulling me again towards he's chest.

He doesn't have any time to respond as I hear people screaming and hearing them chant : "Zach" over and over.

"Crap." I mumble as I walk towards the chants. I expect Zach lying on the ground getting beat up imagine my surprise as I see him being the one beating the crap out one a random guy that I recognized as the big brother of Dillon - Keith.

"Stop." I scream as I scream above the chants and screams every one quiets down as they know not to mess with me. "Everyone leave and take Keith with you."

Nobody protest as they drag the half unconscious body away.

I turn to face Zach ready to knock some sense into him, but noticing that he's already passed out.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask as I look up at the sky expecting God to say : "Just kidding."

"Need help?" asks Josh as he smiles a timid smile at me

"U-Uh yes please." I stutter blushing remembering the way his hot tongue felt gliding on the side of my throat.

"Come on you grab the other arm and I'll grab the left." He says as he comes and helps Zach's ass up.

"Thank you." I whisper

"No problem." Josh whispers at me looking at me over Zach's head that is on my shoulder.

"We are so died when we get home." I whisper into Zach's ear

* * *

><p><strong>bwahaha whose pissed at the Josh and Cammie's moment?<strong>

**I hate stories when people just fall in love. Like there's no awkward moments no fights they just fall in love and THEN comes the fight etc.**

**Well if you are looking for rushed love THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU.**


	5. CH 04

**| to all the reviewers. made this one long for you guys. |**

**"** she _didn't know what to do with him._ **"**

**CH. 04 I Can Explain**

"I let you go out to this silly bone fire party and this is how I get repaid?" screeched my mom as she stared menacing at me and at Zach - well past out Zach. I winced at her volume and stared enviously at Zach he wasn't enduring mom's wrath.

"Cameron Ann Morgan are you listening?" asked mom not even waiting for my response, "You are grounded for 3 whole months."

And with that she left without a word.

"Wow. You're mom can be scary when she's mad." said a voice behind be I screeched like a banshee as I noticed it was Zach that scared me

"I thought you were passed out!" I shouted indignant

"Oh Baby Doll, I don't know if I should find your innocence hot as hell or dumb as shit." replied Zach smirking down at me as he walked up the stairs. Oh hell no. He wasn't escaping that easily.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked as I trailed behind him

"Uh to my room Baby Doll. What? Do you want an invitation to get in?" He asked as he kept walking up the stairs with his back behind me I could still clearly see him smirking at me.

"No! Zach don't you dare go inside that room! You owe me an explanation!" I said still trailing behind him as we approached his room.

Without warning he turned and face making me smack right into his solid chest his arms automatically wrapped around my waist as my hands fist the soft fabric of his shirt.

"Okay look I can explain." He whispered softly the smell of beer and peppermint hit me nostrils and I couldn't help but think such a weird combination could smell so good. I glared up once more at him.

"Well am listening." I snapped as he just kept staring at me again without warning he brought his fingers towards my cheek.

"Baby Doll you look so hot when you're mad." Zach replied huskily making me go stiff and get more angry I slammed my hands down on his chest and a rewarding grunt from Zach made smile in satisfaction

"Explain to me why you aren't passed out like I thought you were." I said slowly to him as if I was talking to a child. And would you look at that instead of smirking at me he scowled down at me.

With a resigned sigh he gently pushed me away from him, "Look I really did pass out in the party but on the way towards your home I woke up and well I knew your parents would be mad at you and I can't exactly be in their bad side now so I decide you take one for the team."

"Take one for the team?" I repeated the words staring up at him in shock, "We aren't a team Zachary get that in your damn small mind your just a low life druggie that is being a free loader!" I snapped hot with rage I pushed myself closer to him going on my tip toes to at least meet his chin, "I don't know why my parents accepted some one like you but I'm just warning you Zachary Goode if something is missing from our house I already know who to blame."

I didn't wait for his response as I walked away slamming my door shut.

"Oh fuck." I muttered what the hell did I just do?

I push every thought away as I quickly took of my cloths feeling sticky but to tired to go take a shower I dropped on my bed and soon my tired body lures me to sleep.

I wake up as I remember what I said to Zach I groan out loud as I shove myself up and go take a shower.

I look at myself in the mirror my new jeans making my butt look good with a pair of brown riding boots reaching up below my knees with a white crop top but a cardigan thrown over the crop top - knowing my parents they'll probably make me change. I brush again my brown hair making sure it's perfectly straight before grabbing my messenger bag and spraying on some perfume and mascara.

"Good morning." I said leaning to kiss dad's check as he cooking and kissing mom's check as she's reading the newspaper.

"Morning." both of them mumble i union.

". . . and then I found out his name is Ted and I was like "My name is Ted too!" I heard my little brother say as Zach and him enter the kitchen

"Cool story bro." says Zach no one bit interested in what Ted was talking about I see his big brown eyes staring up at Zach with such admiration like his dream of Zach was his hero.

_Maybe they can become a 'team.'_

I snort of my thought and Ted stares questioningly at me but Zach avoids my gaze and I fill a little guilty for what I said to him. I shrug it off. I was just telling him the truth. I quickly eat a waffle and some slice fruit as I quickly go brush my teeth again.

"Bye mom and dad!" I scream as I'm about to walk out the door when I hear my dad scream my name calling me back to the kitchen. I look at the door.

_So close yet so far._

With a resigned sigh I trudge back to the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I asked confusingly as I secure the cardigan around myself making sure that dad doesn't see the crop top I'm wearing.

"You're taking Zach with you. Have a nice day." says mom as she tugs up Ted in her arms and walks away.

"W-What?" I squeaked staring at shock but my mom keeps on walking probably taking Ted to pre-school, "Dad?"

He sighs running his hands across his face, "Just obey Cammie."

I grit my teeth together in anger, "But dad - "

"Just obey Cameron."

"Fine." I once gain grit out, "Let's go Zach."

Without a glance at me he get's up and walks away and I can't help but stare at his retreating back taking me how good he looks in those jeans and shirt and how his masculine smell surrounds me. Shaking away those thoughts I trail behind him.

"Look I'm sorry - "

"Look I don't want your sorry ass apology it's pretty clear what you think about me but let me tell you this." Zach said approaching me tell I was pushed up against the door of my car and every soft curve of mine meet his hard ones. Automatically like last night my hands instinctively went to touch him, but he only cage me with his arms not actually touching me.

"You don't know me. So you can't fucking judge me when you have only meet me for one fucking day." he says harshly and my arms tighten around him, "I didn't make no assumptions about you being a daddy's girl and being some bitch. I actually gave you a chance but look how that turn out."

"Zach -"

"What? Afraid that touching a "low-life" person?" He asked harshly pushing himself even closer to me making me gasp in surprise.

_Holy crap! Too close. Too close._

"I-"

He didn't let me finish as he quickly climbed aboard my car.

"Hurry up Cameron can't be late for school."

He said it so coldly - not even calling me Baby Doll like other times.

"Yeah." I mumbled climbing inside.

To say the car ride was awkward was an understatement as soon as I parked Zach was long gone. With a groan I repeatedly started hitting me head against the car's steering wheel.

"Great. Now I'll have to deal with this over the year." I grumbled to myself as I started hitting myself once again on the wheel.

"Hey! Hey now don't want to ruin that beautiful face of your's now do you?"

I quickly glance at my window looking and sigh in relief as I notice it's Josh then blushing remembering what happen in the bone fire.

"Hey." I mumble weakly as I rub my forehead. Quickly grabbing my messenger bag and climbing out, "What you doing?"

_Oh great. He's probably think you're a loser._

And why do you care? HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND WHO IS ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS.

"Oh you know waiting." said Josh bringing myself to reality.

"Yeah?" I ask dumbly as I smile up to him

"Yeah." He mumbles back as he throws an arm around my shoulder.

_He's only being friendly._

Josh squeezes my shoulder and brings me closer to himself and he faintly smells vanilla-ish.

_HE'S ONLY BEING FRIENDLY._

He curls his arm around my hair and pushes it to the side as he leans in his breath hitting my ear as his teeth gently bites on it and sucks lightly on it.

_NOT FRIENDLY!_

I push him away looking firmly into those warm eyes , "Look Josh you have to stop -"

"Cammie! Josh!" I hear DeeDee scream at us as she comes running towards us slightly swaying, "Oh how I miss you guys!"

Making me feel guilty for just what happen as she wraps her arms around the both of us. Soon a smell hits me nose.

"Are you drunk?" I asked shocked

"I only had a few sips." She says defensively, "Bye Cammie see you in 3rd period!" As DeeDee tugs on Josh's arm but he stays firmly plated.

"Why don't you go ahead I have a few questions to ask her about PE." Josh says and I could clearly see through his lie as I await DeeDee to also catch on with his lie but she only smiles and plants a sloppy kiss on his mouth before walking away.

"I know you want to talk Cammie on how I have acted and I will meet me after school, yeah?" He asks as he smiles at me making my palms to sweat.

"Yeah." I say we need to get this settled and out-of-the-way I don't want to risk his relationship with DeeDee and I don't want to risk my friendship with her either.

With one last smile he turns and walks away leaving me there staring at his back. And I start remembering what happen over vacation. . .

_"So you a 100% sure you have no feeling for him?" asks DeeDee for what feels like the 100th time_

_"Yes." I lie again - for the 100th time. Why did she keep asking me this? Didn't she clearly see through me lie?_

_She squeals as she runs off me staring at her in surprise she usually know when I'm lieing and makes me say the truth. I shrug it off as I lay back on the armchair and put on my sunglasses on. DeeDee, Josh, and I made the agreement to spend our time in Hawaii. And I was gonna get a killer tan._

_But to make things awkward Josh broke up with me because I wouldn't do the deed with him. But since he already paid for everything we both had to swallow our pride and try to enjoy our vacation. _

_"Cammie! CAMMIE!" I hear DeeDee shout at me I take my sunglasses of as I stare up at a smiling DeeDee and a shocked Josh as he stares at my body in a black bikini I brought for the trip. I never actually wore anything revealing in front of him._

_"Yeah?" I ask trying not to blush as Josh kept staring at me._

_"I asked Josh out and he said yes! Can you believe it?!" DeeDee squeaks and as if to prove her point she smashes her lips against Josh which I had kissed. Which I had parted with my own tongue. Yet now it seemed DeeDee was now doing that._

_ I stare in shock as they keep on making out. When they finally stop DeeDee keeps on smiling and Josh has a stotic face not showing any emotion except a small flush of pink on his cheeks._

_I push my sunglasses up "Good for you guys."_

I shake off the flashback.

Let the shitty day began.

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure to go back to FAVOR FOR FAVOR!<strong>

**Now that you know that Josh and Cammie used to date**

**Review : what do you think Josh is going to tell Cammie?**

**Would you ever call some one who doesn't have a family or money a "low-life" like Cammie did?**

**Review, pretty much what keeps me writing. If you have any ideas for my book let me know also.**

**12 reviews for the next chapter**


	6. Read To Find Out

**Once Upon A Time. . . **

Just kidding! If you think this is an update I'm sorry but it's not!

I know I know I promised an update on Trained Assassins but it was New Years and I had a sleepover with my friends and I just wanted to have fun then as some of you may know I'm having personal problems with my . . . crush (DO NOT LAUGH IT'S HORRIBLE ALRIGHT?)

And **I'M SICK! **No No No! Not the "she has finally lost her marbles!" kind of sick I'm talking about the coughing, snot, and sore throat kind of sick and I just want to eat my mom's home made chicken soup in bed and read and not do ANYTHING - this includes writing!

So here's so QA

**Q : When will you update!? You have repeatedly said ; "I will update blah blah BLAH!" But I don't see a update!**

I'm sorry the chapter for Trained Assassins is half way done so I might post it up - but don't get your hopes up. And I'm barely starting an update on my New Life, and I'm also half way done with Him and Me, and I'm sorry I will try to make it up to you guys blah blah BLAH!

**Q : How old are you?**

I am 25. . . hahaha kidding! I'm actually 15.

**Q : If I follow you on IG will you follow back?**

Yes. . . you just can't be a creeper and if you're on private I can't follow back - sorry I can only use IG on my computer so it doesn't let me follow people that are on private.

**Q : Why do you cuss so much?**

I really don't know. If you meet me in person I would never say a bad word out loud other than "heck" I just feel more confident writing a bad word than saying out loud - don't judge

**Q : Why are you doing a QA? You could be using this time to update other stories!?**

I'm sorry bitch said what? First of all this QA is just letting people know what is going on so they won't give up on my story. And this really doesn't include that much thought like my other books.

So yeah my chicken soup is ready so bye if you have any other question comment them down below.


End file.
